happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SaenihpNnylf/On the Flip Side Chapter 12
June 8th 1957… or 9th… Maybe later Sorry for making the date really complicated but I honestly can't remember what day it is. The days are blending together in a mash of terror and violence and I'm not even conscious for the majority of each day. As you've probably already guessed, I haven't found my allies anywhere. Can you believe it? Not a single trace to be spoken. Only enemies everywhere I turn. And… now I'm talking to you like you can actually talk back real smooth, Fliqpy. I don't even know if that's my real name but it's what my allies always called me so I'm just going to go with it. When I came to today, all I could see was a roaring fire. I also noticed that I wasn't sitting on anything yet I was still sitting. I didn't have much time to think about why I was half floating in the air because I spotted another of General Tiger's men from the other side of the fire but the fire seemed to go on forever in both directions, there was no way across. The tiger on the other side lifted one of his hands revealing a gun that was pointed right at me and I found that I didn't have any gun to speak of for myself but I did spot a good sized rock nearby and figured that a weapon was a weapon but there was still the issue of getting past the fire. I took the risk just jumping right through the flames hoping I would be moving fast enough to not get burned. I was. Either that or I'm secretly fireproof. That's very unlikely but kind of humorous. I was surprised to find that the rock had ripped the tiger's face clean off. I don't remember them being that fragile before but it was right there in front of me. I heard a scream and turned to see another Tiger Soldier, a woman, holding a single gun in her paws as well and I knew that I would have to kill her too. Well, it turns out that the first tiger wasn't dead yet as he pointed his gun at me and I noticed a knife in my jacket so I turned back to the first soldier and cut open his stomach to do him off. I'm not happy to do it but it was what had to be done. Once I was sure he was dead, I choked the woman with his intestines. Okay, I'll admit that was a bit of an overkill I don't know what came over me there, Journal. Being away from my allies is doing some crazy things to my head that I don't want to be there yet they are. Finally, I found what I thought was a bag of supplies. Honest. I had no idea what was in it but something told me to throw it into the fire and I did. It wasn't until something… no someone. Started moving in the bag that I realized what I'd done. What were they even doing in there? I could only hope it was a soldier not a civilian but that doesn't settle my conscious and definitely doesn't answer the question of why on earth they were in a bag. In hind sight, maybe they were hiding. That would unfortunately fit better with a civilian but I did find a rifle next to the bag. Again, this was all in hindsight, at the time, I assumed it was another soldier and barely even questioned why they were in a bag. Instead, I picked up the riffle and pointed it at the bag in case a soldier was to burst out. Category:Blog posts